Jacob's Nessie
by nattycullen
Summary: Everyone knew she was his and she would fight until her death, if it ever came, to make sure everyone truly knew who her heart belonged to. Alec/Renesmee. Major imprint bashing.


**I do not own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There are a lot of things that Renesmee Cullen hates about imprinting, especially when it's at a young age.<p>

She hates the fact that he robbed precious time with her family from her and now she has to live in guilt because maybe that's what she wanted, once-upon-a-time.

She hates how the elders believe _she_ was born to make _him_ happy. His destiny; not hers.

She hates that the imprints have a duty to stay at home, cooking and cleaning for the wolves. That kind of love and devotion is, to some extend, sweet but what's the point when the wolves only go on patrol and sleep? No thanks apart from love, which quite frankly, isn't good enough for Renesmee. Renesmee's smart; universities want her, not the kitchen.

She hates the stupid bonfire gatherings that tells the same stories and it always rains, so she gets soaked and cold. She hates how Emily always feels the need to take notes and it annoys Renesmee so much that she wishes to punch the girl and mess her face up even more.

But most of all, she hates how she's _his._

She hates how she's _Nessie.__ Jacob's Nessie_.

None of the wolves can touch her, romantically or in a way that would harm her, which is actually a relief. The worst thing about being his, however, is that _everyone_ knows it. No matter how long she tried, no matter where she went in the world, she couldn't tell everyone that she was no longer his.

Most of the vampire world knew this – they saw the imprinting when they came to protect her from the Volturi. Whenever they visit, it's always; 'how are the two innocent love birds doing?' or 'are you prepared for the wedding, Edward?' followed by a chuckle.

It _humiliates _Renesmee; so much that she sometimes wishes she was dead so Jacob had no one to claim his. She can't even face some of these covens, she's that ashamed.

_Why me? Why did it have to be me? Why am I destined for him? Why? _She would often cry out though there was no answer or explanation.

Her mother, who quickly disapproved of Renesmee's attitude towards Jacob, told her again and again that it wasn't her fault. Bella didn't know how imprinting worked but she sure accepted the fact that they were destined to be together.

And everyone knew that.

One coven didn't really care who Rensmee belonged to, if they weren't trying to protect her with great numbers.

Marcus found the love quite sickening (and getting that kind of reaction is a hard thing to do) due to his views on love. Caius didn't care; Jacob would die if he wanted to protect her. Aro knew how Renesmee felt and did everything in his power to make her embarrassment go away when she approached the three leaders.

Aro could not get Chelsea to erase Jacob's bonds. She couldn't even give Renesmee a mate; it was like pulling a weight that's far too heavy, even for a vampire.

It was when Jacob's Nessie had given up that _he _came along.

Alec.

Sadistic, deadly, calculating Alec. Alec who would kill everyone and anyone without batting an eyelid. There are a few exceptions; his sister, his coven, masters.. and now, Renesmee because if he killed her, it would be _such_ a pity, wouldn't it?

They fell in love, they made love and she made sure the pack knew about it. Her family was appalled. Aro was over-joyed but the girl who once was Jacob's Nessie didn't care what anyone had to say.

Her heart now belongs to him.

The whole 'Alec's Renesmee' or 'she belongs to him' repulsed her too. She wasn't anyone's. She was Renesmee, who loved Alec and her heart was is. Everything to do with that was the same as 'Alec's Renesmee' anyway.

So, here she stood, in front of (most) of those who came to protect her from the Volturi saying her vows to Alec.

She loves how she sees her family more than all of the times in her childhood combined, even whilst living in another country.

She loves how Aro thinks of her company to be more than making Alec happy – she's created alliances and is a valued member of the guard.

She loves that Alec and her are equal (and that he never asks her to go and fetch him a human to drink; they have people to do that for them).

She loves watching vampires be trialled then put to death, all in the luxury of the Volturi's court-room.

And she loves how she's proud to become his wife.

They kiss after the vampire weds them before turning around to see the crowd. The Denali's, the Amazons, the Egyptians... everyone. She may even send Stefan and Vladimir a card too. Now, they all know Jacob means nothing to her; she has nothing to do with him and he doesn't posses her.

Renesmee smiles, a victorious little smile as she kisses Alec again, her heart never belonging to him so much.

* * *

><p>Jacob can hear Charlie talking to Billy in the tiny kitchen, rambling on about a trip to Italy or something. To visit <em>her? <em>Impossible...

He's in the kitchen quicker than when the wolves get told by their imprints dinners ready. Charlie's sitting down, showing Billy several photos. Billy frowns when he notices Jacob's appearance.

"Jake." Charlie nods warmly. "How are you doing?"

Jacob ignores his question. "Italy, Charlie?" He asks. "What were you doing there?"

Charlie gets uneasy. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone that he was allowed to go to a Volturi ceremony like that. Aro would look like the biggest hypocrite ever and Caius would end up killing Charlie for telling.

But Jacob's part of the supernatural, right? He can be trusted, can't he?

"Just a wedding." Charlie says quietly. "Old friend..."

Jacob knew it would happen all along but nothing could prepare him for the pain...

He yanked the photo out of Charlie's hand, making him flinch in case Jacob ripped such a proud moment up for him. Jacob ignored Billy's warnings, his eyes focused on the picture in his hand.

He shouldn't have looked. Not now, not ever.

Because that photo, despite how lovely it may have been, made him feel like someone was ripping something that belonged to him away from him.

_Nessie._

_His Nessie._

* * *

><p><strong>I understand that aloteveryone will hate this. Its more of a rant about imprinting. Now, let me state that I do NOT support sexism nor do I support the whole "woman in the kitchen" bullcrap. But, the wolves do and so does Stephenie Meyer quite clearly. Imprinting is proof. Maybe this story makes it seem worse but bleh, I hate Jacob/Renesmee so much I don't give a damn.**

**Anyway. I'm expecting hate** **but hey, risk taking is fun.**


End file.
